The note
by emJeanie
Summary: a little story about misunderstandings


Hi everyone!

Thaks to all who have read/reviewed my last story. I had an idea about this a few days ago and thought I'd try and put my imagination to paper once again. Please let me know what you think!

Em-J

Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist!

For everyone in any country that is yet to see season 4. (when is it coming to the UK? It sounds amazing so far!)

**The note:**

"Grace?"

The young agent looked up from her desk to be greated by a nervous Patrick Jane. She gave him a reassuring smile. In his hand was a note expertly folded into an origami swan.

'Don't be nervous Patrick, It's a great idea. Really heartfelt!'

A few days earlier, Patrick had confided in Grace about his feelings for the team's leader. He loved spending time with her on cases and sharing the occasional tea/coffee break in the bull pen. He wanted to see whether she would spend more time with him outside of work. Teresa was the most important part of his life. He cared for all the members of the team, but he considered her to be his best friend.

He waited for her to go and see Hightower before entering her office. He gently placed the origami swan between the ridiculously high piles of paperwork on her desk. He smiled before heading back to his couch for a nap. Rigsby gave him a reassuring thumbs up as he closed her door behind him, apparently Grace had told him of Patrick's plan.

After a lengthy meeting with Hightower, Teresa was not happy. She was in bad need of coffee and was not looking forward to the stacks of paperwork waiting for her on her desk. She just wanted some peace and quiet to finish them so she could go home and relax. Patrick woke from his nap to see her come from the kitchen, a cup of coffee grasped tightly in her hands. Taking a deep breath, he plucked up the courage to ask if her feelings were mutual.

'Ter-'

'NO JANE!' she scolded, before retreating to her office and slamming the door shut behind her.

His fragile heart shattered and tears filled his eyes. Her words repeated in his head like a broken record. She had said no. She didn't see him as a friend at all. She didn't want to spend time with him out of work. He was nothing to her but a colleague. Someone she had to spend time with because of work. By force not by choice.

'Patrick?'

Grace entered the bull pen. Noticing his teary eyes, she pulled him into a hug, surprised when he returned the gesture.

'I'm sorry Patrick' she told him, her voice filled with genuine sorrow for her friend. After all he had been through, she believed that Patrick deserved to be happy and she saw how happy he was being around Teresa. Patrick broke off the hug and wiped his glassy eyes. Grace watched helplessly as for the first time in months, the heartbroken consultant headed to the attic.

Two hours and three piles of paper work later, a knock on the door pulled Teresa from her work.

'Boss I'm leaving now' Grace told her. Teresa noted that there was no smile, no chirpy' see you tomorrow' from the usually upbeat agent.

'ok, that's-DAMN!'

A stack of forms fell from her edge of her desk. She bend down to collect them, pausing at the object poking out from under her chair. Curious, she pulled it out. Grace gasped as she realised what was in her boss' hand.

'Oh my God!' she breathed.

Teresa carefully opened the swan addressed to her and began to read the letter. Her eyes began to tear up at the heartfelt words written by her consultant.

'you haven't seen it yet' Said the younger agent quietly.

'I-I have to find him' Teresa cried, getting up from behind her desk.

'Patrick?'

Teresa shakily climbed the stairs to the attic, origami note in her trembling hands. She pushed open the door, her heart breaking at the scene in front of her.

'Oh Patrick' she sighed. His tear filled eyes met hers.

'Patrick I'm sorry I didn't mean it'

She sat down next to him and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

'when I said no, I was angry at Hightower' she explained. ' I wanted to be alone but I didn't mean to be so harsh on you'.

She put the note into his hands and squeezed them. She smiled at him.

' I found your note Patrick.' she told him gently ' You're an important part of MY life too and I can't imagine not having you around. I'd love to spend more time with you.' she smiled at his final sentence ' Dinner sounds wonderful!'

His face broke into that smile she loved so much as they embraced. He buried her face into his hair and she rubbed soothing circles on his back. After a few minutes, Teresa broke the hug.

'So' she asked smiling ' where are we going for dinner?

The end

I hope you liked it. Depending on whether this was any good, I may do a sequel where they go to dinner. Please let me know what you think!

Thank you for taking the time to read.

Em-j.

14TH October 2011.


End file.
